


It ain't easy for small town boys.

by transgendergerard



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A Day At The Races, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: You and Roger get a bit distracted while the band is trying to record Somebody To Love.





	It ain't easy for small town boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Sorry I haven't posted in like a month. School needed my attention and I had to write The Most Important Essay of the Semester so I couldn't write any fics, but now my essay has been turned in and now I can write fics again :D I watched Bohemian Rhapsody a few weeks ago and it destroyed me (in a good way) so for a while my fics are going to be Queen based, mainly Freddie/Jim and Roger/male reader! Bc I couldn't stop looking at Roger during the entire movie... anyways the title is from Drowse by Queen and written by Roger!
> 
> and all of my fics are going to be based on the characters from Bohemian Rhapsody so I'm picturing Ben Hardy as Roger and Rami Malek as Freddie etc.
> 
> Send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com

The band was back in the studio after the success of A Night At The Opera, even after everyone advised them not to put out an almost 7-minute song as the first single. It was still a smash hit and Roger got to have I’m In Love With My Car as the b side track. The boys have been hard at work in the recording studio since coming back from the US leg of the A Night At The Opera tour so you haven’t been able to see your boyfriend, who happens to be the drummer, Roger, as much as you like too. The other members got to see their significant others as much as they like on tour, but as you have a normal job you can’t share that luxury. So you get to hang out at the studio the most even when the boys are recording for the new album.

 

Currently, they are trying to record a newer track called Somebody To Love which is a bit more disco than most of the band likes, but Freddie doesn’t mind the newer sound. Roger tries to make them take a break from the track to work on his song Drowse. But the band isn’t haven’t it. You’ve been hiding in a small corner in the back away from the noise when Roger grabs your attention.

 

“Come on, y/n, what do you think of the track? Do you think it should be on the album?” Roger asks you from his seat on the couch that’s next to the piano.

 

You always get nervous whenever your boyfriend asks for your option on whatever new music the band has been making. He never really takes in others opinions, but he seems to always listen to yours. When you two first got together Brian was the first to point out that out to you, and you didn’t know how to feel about that. Especially since these two have known each other the longest, it made you feel like maybe this whole get into a proper relationship with a boy despite everything telling you no was a better idea than you thought it would be.

 

“Oh, uh, I think it’s good. I mean I wouldn’t skip it on the album. Maybe put it as the last track on either side one or two?” You questioned. Looking at your boyfriend across the room from you, he seems to look like his mind went away from the album and went to thinking about you. Which seems to happen a lot when you’re in the room, or even when you’re not in the room according to the rest of the boys. You stare back at him like you haven’t seen him in how many so months. He smiles his special smile and slows his breathing down. You would never have thought that you would make another guy stop what he was doing and just look at you like you were the most handsome person in the room, but here you are. You lock your eyes with his blue eyes that are only paying attention to you.

 

You start to feel awkward from the situation so you break out a laugh and try to hide your face in your jacket. It makes your boyfriend laugh too and still has this look on his face that he has only when you two are alone, not when the rest of the band and producers along with instruments were a part of the equation. It made your heart flutter.

 

The moment was broken by Brian’s voice, faking a cough.

 

“So, I think y/n has a good idea. We aren’t really sure how Somebody To Love will go against any of the other tracks so it should be at the end of side A. Agree with me, Freddie?” Brian looks at Freddie at his spot at the piano, clearly trying not to look like he wants to make some joke about you and Roger.

 

“Yes, Brian, I think that is a fantastic idea. But do you know what is a better idea?” Freddie asks when trying to look at you and your boyfriend.

 

“What is that, Fred?”

 

“It seems like these two lovebirds would have benefited from being late to today’s recording session. Don’t you think?” Freddie asks while looking at you, which definitely makes you hide your face in your lap. You manage to speak up.

 

“Oh my god, guys! You do understand I haven’t seen my boyfriend in almost half of a year, right? Looking at him shouldn’t be that big of a deal.” Roger laughs at that. Which makes your heart flutter more.

 

You get up to sit next to Roger, or really to hide your face under one of the pillows on the couch, until Roger moves the pillow and then gets you to hide your face in his lap instead, clearly trying to make this situation worse.

 

“Really, Roger? You’re just trying to make them hate us more, you know.” You say to your boyfriend.

 

“No, I don’t think so y/n, just trying to show them what they’re missing out on.” He says and goes to move your hair out of your face and kisses your forehead, and putting his other hand around your waist, holding onto you tightly. making everyone else roll their eyes.

 

“Alright darlings, are you two done yet? Or do we need to make it a rule to have no significant others in the recording studio?” Freddie says.

 

“Really? Try to tell that to Jim, Freddie. I’m sure he wouldn’t have that.” Roger says, knowing Jim is Freddie’s weak spot as much as you are his.

 

“Oh, I guess you’re right. Maybe we should just take a break then. We have been going on about this all day, haven’t we?”

 

“Yeah, I agree. Pick this back up Monday?” Roger asks.

 

“I think that sounds good,” Brian replies.

 

With that, all the other boys get up from their spot of the studio and leave the studio. John was the one speak up and ask about you and Roger.

 

“Are you two coming?”

 

“No, actually, I might just try and work on Drowse for a bit on my own if that’s okay.” He asks while looking at Freddie because that means using the piano.

 

“Sure, that’s fine Roger, but I feel like you won’t be working on it on your own…” He replies while looking at you still cuddled up on your boyfriend's lap. Roger didn’t say anything else but Freddie was right, which he was most of the time really. He was the last one out of the studio and closes the door, meaning you and your boyfriend are finally alone.

 

“Roger, look what you did! You scared your bandmates out of the room. How do you feel?” You ask as you try to get comfortable, cuddling into your boyfriend's side instead of his lap.

 

“Well, I don’t think I scared them, y/n, I think they knew what was coming and were smart enough to live.” He says giving you a smirk. You hide your face behind his side.

 

“Oh, really? Then how come you’re not smart enough to quick talking and kiss me?” You say, looking up to him. Moving the both of you so you were sitting cress cross from each other on the couch.

 

“Maybe because I actually wanted to work on my song, hmm?”

 

“Well, I think maybe you should be doing something before for some inspiration. A song can’t come from nothing.” You say.

 

“Oh really? Should I believe you?” Roger asks.

 

“Of course, you always believe me. Brian says I’m the only one you listen to.” You reply with a small smile. Roger gives a small smile back because you’re right.

 

“Okay, fine. You really know how to get your way do you?” He asks when moving his hand to cup your face, and moving his other arm to hold your waist.

 

“Maybe, I learn from the best.” You say before you kiss each other. You move closer to your boyfriend's body until there was no space between you two, glad to finally to spend some time alone together.


End file.
